


The Spirit of the Holidays (Mystic Little Mountain Town Christmas/New Year Special)

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Japanese Folklore AU [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, japanese new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Pip and Damien talk about both of their festive holidays. Pip teaches Damien about Christmas and Damien teaches Pip about New Years. Pip works his hardest to make this Christmas special for everyone. How will are favourite spirits react?





	The Spirit of the Holidays (Mystic Little Mountain Town Christmas/New Year Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if I get anything wrong. I have some knowledge of Japanese New Years, but as I’m not native I have to rely on the internet to fill in the blanks. Please let me know if I’m wrong so I can correct it. I like taking artistic liberties with the spirits, but for proper customs I want to get this right.
> 
> Also, any events after chapter 29 haven’t occurred yet so people reading this in the future know when this happens in the story.

_Drag Drag_

Damien opened his eyes to the sight of Pip trying to drag what appeared to be a tree into the cave.

“Come on you wanker.” Pip muttered under his breath.

Damien uncrossed his legs from his meditation and walked over to the boy.

“Pip, what are you doing?”

Pip jumped before he turned to try and hide the tree.

“No no no, you’re not meant to see this yet, I haven’t even decorated it with ornaments.”

The tree then started to slide down the slope. Pip turned and tried to grab it, but the tree was already gone.

Pip fell to the floor and sighed, “Bugger! And that had taken me all morning to find.”

Damien helped Pip up before looking at him, “Please explain what you’re doing. I don’t want you bringing the forest into my cave.”

Pip looked at Damien in confusion, “But Damien, I’m trying to get it ready for the holiday season. Christmas is only a week away and I still have a lot to do.”

Damien blinked several times then, “Christ...mas?”

Pip looked at the god for a second before it dawned on him what was going on.

“Damien, do you not know what Christmas is?”

Damien shook his head, “No, when you said holiday season I thought you were talking about New Years. We celebrate that every year after all. I probably know some of the older customs but Kenny and I have been trying to keep up to date. This year I was planning to have Kenny spend it with the rest of the spirits. I was going to join them later after I had used magic to make all the traditional food and decorations.”

Pip smiled then, “Ooooh, I didn’t know that you took New year’s so seriously. I guess we do have different customs as I do come from a different country.”

Pip then clapped his hands together, “Damien, I just came up with a wonderful idea. If you’re comfortable with it, how about this year we celebrate both! I can show you the joy of a British Christmas and you can show me all magic of a Japanese New Year. We could work together and surprise everyone.”

Damien thought for a second before nodding, “Okay, but I can’t help too much as I still have to perform my duties. First off, what day do we celebrate this Christmas?”

Pip smiled, “Thank you Damien. I promise to make it worth it. Christmas is normally celebrated on the Twenty fifth, however we do have some activities on the twenty fourth as well. Basically the story is that every year Santa Claus comes and gives gifts to all the people of the world who have been good that year. If you’ve been nice Santa will come down your chimney and leave you gifts under your Christmas tree. This tree is normally decorated with ornaments. If you’ve not been good however you are given coal.”

Damien looked interested, his scowl not at prominent as it normally was.

“This Santa Claws, is he a demon or God? It’s the only way he could do it if he gives gifts to everyone. Plus from his name he must be a powerful fighter.”

Pip giggled softly, “That’s not quite accurate. Santa Claus is a jolly old man who wears a lot of red. He’s only human but he can perform magic to help get to everyone’s houses. Sort of like me you know. I have hidden powers yet I’m not dead. Some think he’s a spirit though. No one’s really seen him. That’s just one of the stories however. Some link Christmas to religion too. I would explain but I don’t want to preach religion to you.”

Pip then blushed slightly, “The main trait of the holiday is to give gifts yourself to the people you care about and spend the day in their company. You eat, drink and party. That’s at least what I remember from when my parents were still alive.”

Pip looked sad then. The God saw this and patted his shoulder careful so his golden gauntlets didn’t scratch him. It was still a little awkward as he was a wrath God, he wasn’t so good at the comforting stuff.

“Pip, you don’t have to explain if it’s upsetting you. I know that I don’t know about your past, but tell me when you’re ready.”

Pip smiled slowly, “Thank you Damien. I’ll summarise for you. Christmas is about spending time with people and exchanging gifts. You spend the day together with a tree in your house that you’ve all decorated together. Sometimes you go out and the snow greets you and freezes you, but you don't care.”

Pip then looked up Damien, “What about New Years? I want to get stuff ready for that too.”

Damien’s face softened slightly, “Well again we spend time with people we care about. Like your Christmas tree we have a Kadomatsu as a decoration. The humans eat Osechi which normally has soup and rice. The most important thing is the Mochi, it’s sort of like a sweet dumpling made from rice. We also use it in decorations called kagami mochi which normally has a tangerine with it. Many humans also go to temples and ring bells. Instead of gifts humans give money to children.”

Damien then closed his eyes, “Me and Kenny normally celebrate by attempting a Kagami mochi and a Kadomatsu. We then go down to the village and Kenny goes to the temple to see the offerings. I will bless the temple too and thank the land for all it’s done for me and the humans over the past year. When we get back I use magic so we can actually eat some mochi and rice. It’s a weird thing as I’m not used to eating, but I want to participate.”

Damien opened his eyes and stared into Pip’s. Damien could see the joy and interest that were in them. It made the God feel a little embarrassed, which only confused him.

Pip smiled, “That sounds so nice. It’s fun to hear all the traditional customs. I will do my best to help make this a good New Years for you Damien. You and all the spirits!”

Damien couldn’t help but smile slightly, “I’m sure it will. Now, let’s go get that tree of yours. I want to know how we do Christmas after all.”

Pip turned and suddenly got nervous, “Ah, yes. I jolly hope I didn’t hurt any animals when it fell.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenny entered the cave and was immediately confused.

“Damien, why do we have a giant tree in here? Have you decided to use them for magic or something?”

Pip popped his head round the tree for a second. Kenny was even more confused to see the British boy holding weird round things.

“Kenny, sorry about this. I’m just getting it ready for Christmas.”

This did not help Kenny become any less confused. Pip stopped what he was doing to explain.

After the explanation Kenny was nodding.

“Okay I think I get it. So what are the orb things?”

Pip smiled, “Damien was kind enough to use some magic to make some. These are call baubles, you hang them on tree to make it look nice. These ones are made of wood and plants. Damien even got some vines to use to wrap around the tree and fireflies to make it glow. It feels so festive, I’m already getting into the spirit.

Kenny sniggered, “You’re getting into the spirit are you. That sound like you’re getting ready to have sex with one of us.”

Pip turned bright red and started to stammer, “No... I..I mean... I’m like getting in the mood.”

Kenny’s grin only got wider, “Still sounds dirty.”

Pip hid his blush under his hat.

Kenny then smiled, “Still, I think I might get something for Karen. This holiday of yours gives me an excuse too after all. I already plan to give her money for new years too.”

Pip smiled, “Ah yes, Damien told me about that. Would it be okay if I got her some too?”

Kenny smiled, “If you want Pipster. I’d rather you focused on making sure everyone has fun though.”

Kenny then picked up some vines and started to help the other two out with decorating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Pip got to work on getting gifts for everyone. He started by making a list in his diary.

 

_Gift ideas:_

_Damien: Something fit for a God of wrath._

_Kenny: Saw a ring that claimed it can protect you from harm. Kenny goes out a lot so maybe this will help him with whatever he and Damien keep talking about_

_Karen: Maybe a doll?_

_Bebe: Some more thread_

_Butters: Something that will stop water from falling out of his head?_

_Cartman: Food? (Even though he’s a spirit)_

_Craig: Something shiny_

_Clyde: A pillow to soften his landing when he hits the floor_

_Heidi: A necklace_

_Jimmy: New crutches_

_Kevin: Saw a book on Chinese stories, might help him with finding out what spirit he is_

_Kyle: Saw him interested in a book about carpentry_

_Nichole: Maybe a plant as she loves them?_

_Red: maybe something shiny too?_

_Scott: Worried about scratching buildings with his claws so maybe a scratching post?_

_Stan: Sees interested in squeaky noises so maybe something like that? I hope it doesn’t seem rude_

_Timmy: A new shoe for his foot_

_Token: Likes writing so maybe make a calligraphy brush for him_

_Tweek: A tea cup_

_Wendy: Some paints_

 

Pip thought that his list was about accurate, he was just worried as he didn’t know everyone very well.

He spent the whole day in the village buying everything he could and was happy that he had managed to find something for everyone.

Next came the difficult part of getting everything back to the mountain without anyone seeing.

Pip sighed as he started his long trek back up. Kenny however helped him part way as he saw the small British boy was having some trouble. He hid Kenny’s gift of the ring in his blazer pocket just to make sure.

Pip then got to work wrapping everyone’s gifts in calligraphy paper.  It was the only thing Pip had access to so he tried his best to hand draw everyone's names correctly on the paper itself. He was not the best at writing Japanese characters, but Kenny helped him when he was really stuck.

After the gifts were wrapped and placed under the tree, Pip got to work on making the Kadomatsu decoration with Damien. Damien scowled most of the time as he was having trouble with the fiddly bits thanks to his hands, but Pip helped him with him much more dexterous fingers.

Pip then produced the tangerines for the Kagami mochi and Damien’s face softened as he placed them on his table. They weren’t going to finish that until New year’s was closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Christmas came Pip was fully engrossed in the feeling. Damien called all the spirits to the mountain and Pip surprised them.

“What is going on?” Kyle asked first.

“What's with giant plant?” inquired Token.

Pip smiled as he hurried them all inside, “It’s Christmas. I know you guys don’t celebrate it and normal have your holiday for New Years, but I wanted to get you guy’s gifts anyway. You all have been so kind in accepting me, an outsider, into your lives. I just wanted to show you all my appreciation. I put your gifts under the tree and did my best to write all your names.”

Pip walked to the tree and picked up Damien’s gift first.

“You allowed me to stay in your home so I think it’s fair you get to open your gift first.”

Damien’s eyes softened as he carefully undid the string holding the paper around the gift. He opened up to see an old piece of art showing a picture of a Kishin God.

Pip blushed slightly, “I saw that in one of the shops. It’s hundreds of years old and it said that this painting contains a charm that was created long ago. Whoever owns it will be protected from all that want to harm them. I know that as a God you probably have had creatures in the past try and challenge you for your power, so I thought a charm to protect you might be good. I’m sorry if it’s not good, I’ve never gotten a gift for a God before.”

Damien smiled warmly for once, “I appreciate the thought Pip. Thank you.”

Pip then turned to everyone else, “Well, come on, open your gifts.”

One by one each spirit came forward and picked up the gift that was labelled to them. There was confusion over which gift was Clyde and Craig’s due to Pip’s handwriting, but Pip managed to sort it out.

Every spirit was in awe at the kindness Pip had shown them.  Cartman was even taken aback by his gift of homemade cake. Pip had done his best to make it with Kenny’s help as he wasn’t sure what everything was, but the Shinigami had done his best. Damien used magic so Cartman could eat it. Cartman had been about to say that it was okay but not great, when a glare from the God had shut him up.

Pip sat down and smiled as he watched all the spirits show off what they had received.

Damien sat down next to him, “I think everyone likes this Christmas of yours.”

Pip smiled, “As long as I made them smile that’s all I care about.”

Damien then got an idea. He walked over to the spirits again. Pip started to eat the fish he had gotten himself as he was hungry.

Little did Pip know but Damien had just come up with a gift for him.

Damien then came back over to him and motioned for Pip to follow. Pip finished the last of his meal and jogged behind.

Everyone looked out over the village as darkness fell.

Damien nodded to Tweek who shot a blast of energy into the air. It connected with the clouds and slowly small white flakes began to fall.

Damien looked at Pip, “This is my gift to you. You mentioned that snow is normally a thing on Christmas. Well it’s lucky that we have the power to do that.”

Pip looked out as he saw the snow settle and start to cover the trees. Pip watched and somehow started to cry.

Tweek started to panic at this, “Oh god! I did it wrong. I knew this would be too much pressure!”

Pip laughed as he cried, “It’s so beautiful. I haven’t had a Christmas like this in so long. I’d almost forgotten how good it is to be with people who care. Estella never approved of this.”

Damien was about to ask who that was, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Kenny smiled, “Merry Christmas Pipster.”

Pip could only smile as he held his hand to his chest.

“Merry Christmas everyone.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When New Year’s had arrived everyone was now feeling the excitement Pip had felt on Christmas. Pip had already gotten some money together to give to Karen.

Damien had already started the mochi pounding and was having Kenny help him. When Damien needed a break, Token took over as he was the next strongest to lift the mallet.

Everyone had started writing their wishes for the New Year to take to the temple later on in the evening . Damien was preparing magic to bless the village with as well.

Stan looked over at Kyle who was still thinking about what his wish should be. Stan looked at his own and smiled.

On the block of wood simply had the words, ‘Give Kyle and my family good luck this coming year.’

Kyle scowled at his one, “This is what I always find the hardest about this time of year. I want to wish for stuff but that seems selfish, but then I only get to do this once a year. I want it to count you know. Any advice dude?”

Stan thought for a moment, snout twitching slightly as he did.

“Maybe you can wish for your brother to move on and accept your fate? It protects him and you so yeah it’s a little selfish but it’s good. I don’t know dude, you’re the smart one.”

Kyle smiled, “That’s actually not half bad. Thanks Stan.”

Kyle then turned to the Inugami, “And stop putting yourself down Stan. You’re smart socially and you do have some good ideas. You just need the motivation to study more if you want to excel and be ‘smart’.”

Stan couldn’t help but blush at the Kitsune. He was thankful for the layer of fur he now had to hide it. Stan couldn’t wait anymore and took out a small package from his kimono and handed it to Kyle.

Kyle looked confused before taking the small gift. He opened it to find a small talisman from the temple. On it were the words ‘Evil protection’.

Stan turned his head away, “I took a leaf out of Pip’s book and got you a gift. I know it’s more of a Christmas thing but I think it seemed appropriate. Maybe it will keep Cartman away from you.”

Kyle smiled as he hugged Stan, “I love it dude! I’m also glad we had the same idea.”

Stan watched as Kyle went into his Kimono sleeve and pulled out a small daruma doll. Stan was familiar with the item. Neither eyes were coloured in but when you had a wish you coloured in one pupil. When the wish was granted you would colour the other one in. The daruma had to grant your wish in order to see.

Kyle smiled, “I know it’s a little silly, but you seemed so down after what happened with Shelly that I thought you could do with a wish.”

Stan smiled as his tail began to wag, “Dude I love it! It’s so thoughtful!”

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished up their wishes for the temple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clyde and Bebe on the other hand were already at the temple placing their wishes early.

Clyde’s one had ‘I hope my girlfriend gets all the love she deserves and that no one is mean to her’.

Bebe’s one however said, ‘I really wish that my boyfriend doesn’t fall apart too much this coming year’.

Clyde laughed slightly as Bebe puffed her cheeks out in embarrassment and annoyance.

“Don’t tease me.... I worry you get hurt when you do that.”

Clyde then took hold of his girlfriend’s pink hand in his own greyed one. He planted a quick kiss on it before grinning like an idiot again.

“Knowing that you care about my safety is the only wish I really need.”

Bebe blushed as she smiled. Clyde carefully raised her surgical mask to kiss her. Bebe smiled into the kiss as she held Clyde close. It was a quick one and Clyde put her mask back down when they had finished. He then pulled her arm over to the temple talismans.

“Come on, I’ll get you a New Year’s gift of any one you want. I have some coins in my pocket still after all. I won’t be needing them anymore so let’s offer them up here.”

Bebe smiled as she was dragged alone, “You lovable dork.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kevin opened his eyes wide and carefully took the book that Red had shoved into his face. He looked at the title and saw that it was a book about a girl who lived in a forest and learned to talk to the wolves and the spirits there. Kevin had always wanted to read this story but never seemed to be able to find it.

He looked up at Red once more and smiled, “Thank you Red. I’ve been trying to find this for ages. Is this because it’s New Years?”

Red scoffed, “No. I saw this book just lying around and thought that it would be better if you had it then someone just destroying it by walking on it or the wild animals getting it.”

Kevin looked a little hurt but understood what Red was saying. Reading as much as he did often got you stapled as a weirdo.

Kevin still attempted to smile, “I still appreciate the gesture. Here you can have this. I’m not really one for jewellery after all. Happy New Year.”

Red watched as Kevin reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small silver chain. It had a green gem in the middle of it. He carefully placed it around Red’s wrist.

“Hey, now that I think about it this matches your eyes. I tried to return this, but the traveller who dropped it left to quickly. It definitely should belong to someone who likes these things more. You did the same with the book after all.” Kevin said with a small smile on his face.

Red looked at the gem and nodded, “Thank you Kevin. Happy New Year. I’ll see you at the temple later.”

As Red walked off she couldn’t help but squeal in her head.

_‘He gave me something shiny! Ever since I became a Tengu shiny things have seemed so much cooler. And he said it looked like my eyes! God dammit Red why do you have to be so cold to him! Get your act together! Don’t be hopeless like your cousin! At least be friends with the guy..... But what will people think of me. I know it shouldn’t matter but I have a reputation.... God! Why is this so hard!’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig grabbed his hastily wrapped present and ran to Tweek’s cave.

Not fearing the Yuki onna in the slightest, Craig entered the cold cavern.

“Hey Tweek! I got you something for New Years!” He yelled to the back of the cave he knew Tweek would be.

Tweek screeched at the sudden intrusion before turning to Craig.

“Craig! What are you _nugh_ doing here?!”

Craig rolled his eyes, “Come on Tweek. It’s New Years. I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the temple and to give you this.”

Tweek held his hands out cautiously as Craig dropped the gift into them. The edges started to freeze, but Tweek focused really hard so it didn’t get worse. He opened the gift to find a box of matcha tea inside.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck, “I know how much you like this stuff so I got some when a traders back was turned. It’s sakura flavoured, just like the stuff you gave me.”

Tweek looked as if he was about to cry, “Craig this is so sweet of you.... wait... did you steal this!”

Craig roller his eyes, “Tweek. We. Are. Dead. How else am I going to get this stuff. I know we don’t need to eat and drink, but I asked Damien and he says we can still enjoy stuff like this. I feel bad but this is the only way to get this.”

Tweek looked hesitant, “Okay.... but this a bit of pressure. I mean what if someone had it on hold. I wouldn’t want to be responsible for that man!”

Tweek then realised he had yet to give Craig his gift and quickly grabbed the present from the corner.

Tweek started to get flustered though and the present started to freeze. Next thing he knew, Craig’s gift was in cased in a huge block of ice.

Craig laughed slightly before he aimed his beak at the block and smashed it with one peck. Tweek was in awe as he retrieved the gift and opened the package. Inside was a pendant of a bird feather made of ice.

Tweek blushed, “I...I made that with my powers. Kenny used magic so it won’t melt. It’s not much but I hope you like it.”

Craig smiled fondly at the gift before putting it round his neck.

“Thank you Tweek I will treasure this. Now come on, let’s go to see everyone. We have to meet and go to the temple anyway.”

Craig almost took Tweek’s hand like they used to do when they were kids, but he stopped himself not wanting to upset Tweek by being in pain. Tweek smiled sadly as he walked beside Craig.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nichole laughed as her and Token filled more of the mochi with red bean paste. Token kept using too much force and causing the paste to fall out of the rice cake. Nichole came over and helped the Oni with his problem before sitting back down with Timmy. Timmy wanted to watch them as they made the food as he had never celebrated New Years before.

Nichole called out to Heidi, “How are the decorations coming?”

Heidi lifted herself high into the air thanks to her tail and placed the Kagami mochi where it was meant to be.

Heidi smiled, “It’s going well! I think that’s about it for the decorations.”

Nichole smiled, “Ha, good to hear, want to help us then to get these done faster? I think I need to shadow Token here.”

Token laughed, “Come on, I’m doing my best.”

Nichole laughed, “I know, you just need help that’s all. I’m not mocking you. You just need guidance from someone with a more delicate touch.”

Token smiled as Nichole helped him some more.

Heidi couldn’t help but feel sad as she watched them. Nichole’s heart still hurt, yet here she was still helping the man who had forgotten all about her.

“Timmy?”

Heidi turned to Timmy who was looking concerned. She shook her head.

“It’s fine. I’m just worrying too much.”

Timmy smiled as he watched the three continue their work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Butters smiled as Kenny helped him out of the water.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Ken? I don’t want to wreck the temple by making it damp.”

Kenny smiled warmly, “It’s all good Leo. Everyone has to be together for this. It wouldn’t be the same without you after all. New Years is the time to be with friends after all.”

Butters couldn’t help but laugh when Kenny winked at him.

Butters then remembered what he was going to do.

“Oh Ken! I have a gift for you! It took me a while and I’m sorry if it isn’t great.”

Butters quickly grabbed something from his water dish and passed a small woven bracelet to Kenny.

“It’s made from pond reeds and I used tree sap to give it strength. Oh geez I hope it’s not to girly.”

Kenny laughed, “I wouldn’t care if it was girly, manly or anything. You made it yourself and that’s all that matters. I don’t want to cut it with my scythe so would it be okay if I wore it round my ankle Leo?”

Butters smiled enthusiastically, “Well I don’t see why not Ken. I’ll tie it now!”

Kenny had to stop Butters then as he tried to bend down, “Not a good idea with the water dish. Hang on.”

Kenny found a low tree and climbed up so that his foot was at eye level with Butters.

“Okay, try now Leo.”

Butters webbed fingers made it a bit of a challenge, but he managed to get reeds to behave and tie together.

He looked up at Kenny with questioning eyes, “That’s not too tight is it Ken?”

Kenny only smiled, “It’s perfect. Now let’s go.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was walking towards the temple when he heard a voice. He turned to see Wendy running up to him. She pulled a small parcel from her sleeve and passed it to him.

“Happy New Year Scott! I hope you like the gift. Sorry but I got to get the rest of these out so talk later.”

Before Scott could stop her Wendy had already ran off.

He carefully opened the package to find a small maneki neko figure looking at him. It was white to signify happiness and had its right paw was raised for good fortune.

Scott couldn’t help but laugh, “A cat thstatue for a cat thspirit. Wendy really picked a good gift. Man Pip haths rubbed off on us. I better get her a good gift thsoon too.”

Scott then continued his way to the temple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimmy floated next to Karen who was clutching a small envelope of coins to her chest. She smiled as she looked at Jimmy again.

“Did guardian spirit give you this or is this your powers as a Zashiki-Warashi helping me on New Year’s?”

Jimmy smiled, “It was your guardian spirit this time Karen. He wanted to give you a gift this year. He hopes it will help.”

Karen smile widened, “He’s so kind. I wish I could see him more. At least he’ll be at the temple for New Year’s right? I mean I normally see some activity there every year.”

Jimmy nodded, “We’ll all be there as we all want to celebrate the season. This is a time for all of us as we thank everyone for the year and make our wishes for the next.”

Karen smiled, “My wish was easy this year.”

Jimmy floated on his back as they walked, “What did you wish for?”

Karen blushed slightly, “Well.... I asked that we can all still be friends this next year and that everyone in the village stays safe.”

Jimmy laughed, “That is the sweetest thing.”

Karen hid her face behind her hands, “Come on Jimmy. Don’t embarrass me. Let’s just meet up with everyone. Ike and Tricia want me to be with them at the temple after all. They’ll worry if I’m late.”

Jimmy kept smiling as he followed the girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Damien watched as all the spirits joined him one by one in the temple. The crowd of people was also growing steadily as families started to come and place their wishes and prey for the new year.

Damien watched as he saw Pip join the crowd on the edge, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself.

Karen saw the God and waved to him. Damien waved back along with Kenny who drew a heart in the air. Karen giggled which caused Ike to turn to her and ask what was funny. Kenny laughed as the small boy couldn’t see any of them.

Damien seeing that the village was all there at that point lifted his hand into the air.

“May this village under my domain be blessed with good fortune and life this coming year. I vow, as I do every year, to protect this place of all evil and darkness.”

Cartman scoffed, “Like that helped us last year.”

The God glared daggers at the Takuni.

“And may tricksters get their justice for all their evil doings.”

Everyone laughed as Cartman yelled, “Aye!”

Pip couldn’t help but chuckle at his friends. Yes they were dead but he didn’t care. Deep in his heart he knew that losing his curse eventually meant their friendship would have to end, but for now he wasn’t going to think about that. He wanted to focus on the good fortune in the coming year.

Pip watched as the village prayed for their New Year, unaware of the God and spirit’s in their presents.

 

* * *

 

 

After the temple, everyone headed back to the mountain to eat the mochi and have fun. Damien and Kenny used their magic so they could enjoy the food. Heidi did scold Cartman for eating too many which annoyed him, but Nichole just brought out another plate for everyone.

Pip drank the sake he had along with Damien who was sitting away from everyone.

Damien turned to the human, “So, how was your first Japanese New Year’s?”

Pip smiled, “I really liked it. It’s very different to Christmas, but I did enjoy myself. The food is very different and the alcohol is definitely stronger. I want to thank you again for letting me join you.”

Damien’s face softened a little, “It’s okay. I will admit that it’s very different celebrating with everyone than just Kenny. When it was just us two it felt a little forced, but now it just feels natural. I’m sad that year was filled with so much death, but I’m glad that these teens at least got a chance to have a second chance. Not many places in the world would you be given that.”

Pip rubbed his arm, “Yeah.”

Damien held up his cup to Pip, “Cheers.”

Pip smiled as they toasted, “Cheers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years too you all!
> 
> I hope you all stay safe and have fun ^_^


End file.
